GrimIntention's Second Request
by ineap
Summary: Yay for Cryle! That's all I have to say so read it if you want to, if not then...well...don't read it I guess.


As the title explains my good friend GrimIntentions has requested me to write another story. So, while I was waiting for everyone in my math class to finish their midterms I started writing the story for her and this is what came of it. Like before I still don't own South Park in any way, but maybe if I win the lottery...I highly doubt that's gonna happen I can't even purchase a lottery ticket yet, but I can dream. Anyway have fun!

------

Kyle walked towards Starks pond, a place he hadn't spontaneously visited since fourth grade a whole seven years ago, instead of randomly showing up at the pond when something strange was going on he now visited every night to relax. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to protect them from the chill of the night air. Walking right up to the edge of the water, his toes only an inch or two from the water, the boy stared at the water's glassy surface getting lost in his thoughts. So much had changed in those seven years, Stan had been forced to move away, without Stan Kyle couldn't put up with Cartman anymore and just left him alone, and Kenny finally died and didn't come back, it had to happen eventually, how he had been coming back in the first place was still a mystery to everyone.

He had become one of the quiet kids in school, he didn't really have anyone to talk to anymore. There were a few boys that sat with Kyle at lunch, they were the table of people who didn't fit into any particular group, so, rather than trying to fit in the boys exchanged idle conversation that really didn't mean anything to any of them.

Kyle was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a lighter flicking to life behind him. There, lying on a bench that Kyle had never noticed before, lay Craig one of the 'misfit boys' as people liked to call them. Craig pulled a cigarette away from his lips and blew out some smoke before asking, "Are you ok Kyle?"

Kyle blinked at the question, no one had asked him that since Stan moved. "I guess so." He said quietly, glancing at the water for a moment before looking back at Craig and took a small step in his direction. "What are you doing here?"

Craig looked at Kyle as if it was obvious. "I'm laying on a bench." He stated simply then took another long inhale of the cigarette.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot I can see that but why?"

"From here I have a better view than from in my room."

Craig placed the cigarette to his lips again but before he could breathe in Kyle grabbed it from his hand, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it. "You're gonna kill yourself with these things, it's disgusting." Kyle said only to be flipped off and glared at. "Well sorry for caring about your health." Kyle replied sarcastically.

Craig frowned and looked away from Kyle and at the dark night sky. "Who ever asked you to care?" he asked so quietly Kyle could barely hear.

The question was probably meant to be a rhetorical question but Kyle went ahead and answered anyway. "Nobody asks other people to care about them, if they like them they just automatically care. In a way you kinda did ask, you acted like a friend to me and friends care about each other, even if they are killing themselves in an impossibly stupid way. So, yes, you're my friend and of course I care." When Kyle finished it was quiet, almost empty sounding without a single noise, not even any bugs. It was strange, until now he hadn't even realized he considered Craig a friend.

"Dude, sometimes you're way too smart for your own good." Kyle didn't say anything, he just stared. Was he somehow angry with Craig? "What? Don't just sit there and stare at me."

Kyle looked down and then back up at Craig. "I'm not sitting, I'm standing."

"Smartass." Craig mumbled growing slightly irritated.

"Well, it's true." They sat/stood there in silence for a few minutes before Kyle sighed. Picking up Craig's legs he sat on the bench and placed them in his lap. "There, I'm sitting now, happy?"

Craig couldn't help it, he smiled and nodded rather than pretending to be angry with his friend. They once again fell silent, but the silence wasn't awkward like they would have thought it would be. They felt comfortably at peace and they sat there enjoying the feeling.

"Hey Kyle," Kyle turned to look at the boy who was now sitting up surprisingly close. "I have a strange idea, and I wanna try something."

"What are you thinking?" Kyle asked, suspicious of the look on his friend's face that he didn't recognize. Craig shook his head, showing that he wasn't telling his idea yet. "Well, um, go ahead I guess." Kyle was unsure of whether or not to trust Craig.

Craig gave a quick smile but then his features turned serious. "I want you to promise me something first." Kyle tilted his head to the side curiously. "Neither of us will tell anybody about this ok? It'll be our little secret."

Kyle became suspicious once again but agreed anyway. "So what did you want to try?" Craig wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and pulled him onto his lap. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Calm down Kyle. I just want to try something." Craig leaned closer to Kyle but was stopped by a pair of hands on his chest. "But, I asked first. You said I could!" Craig whined and then began pouting.

Kyle looked at that pouting face and for some reason couldn't get himself to say no. He had been able to figure out exactly what Craig was thinking and was opposed to the idea but the look in his friends eyes prevented him from turning away. Craig continued pouting knowing it was working in his favor. Finally Kyle gave in and sighed, "Fine."

Craig smirked confidently. "Don't worry I won't disappoint you." Kyle's face turned red as Craig pulled him closer, if that's possible. "And remember you can't tell." Kyle rolled his eyes, getting annoyed by the waiting even though it had only been a few seconds. Kyle impatiently pulled the other boys face to his, that's when Kyle realized that he had wanted to do this since he realized Craig was on the bench. In some very strange way they had become close friends and now, obviously, they were even closer.

Craig pulled away and it was Kyle's turn to pout. Craig chuckled. "I didn't think that would go over so well. Lucky me huh?" Kyle didn't say anything just shifted so he was now straddling Craig who let out an amused laugh. "I knew I wouldn't disappoint you. Although, I am pleasantly surprised that you didn't complain that I taste like cigarettes."

"I really don't care right now Craig. Just shut your mouth." Craig did as he was told and kept his mouth closed tight much to Kyle's dismay. Not only did Craig deny Kyle the freedom to explore his mouth as he pleased, he didn't react to Kyle's efforts at all. "Are you trying to torture me Craig?"

"Well you did tell me to keep my mouth shut."

"You know what I meant, stop being so literal." Craig couldn't help but notice how cute Kyle looked when he was frustrated.

"Being a little demanding are we? Plus, by the look in your eyes I think you're just about ready to rip off our clothes." It was true, Kyle was staring at him like he was a starving man and Craig was the free three course meal.

"You're god damn right I'm gonna rip your fucking clothes off, this was your idea in the first place so you can't complain about shit."

"Well, as much as I'd just love for you to do that this was just a sort of test, let's not get too carried away now."

"What if I want to get carried away?"

"You'll just have to deal with it and wait." Kyle growled slightly angered by Craig's words. "Think about it Kyle, it's the middle of winter we'd get hypothermia, but I promise to take a rain check if that's alright with you."

"Fine, but I won't forget if that's what you're planning."

"Trust me I won't forget either, but I can't take that unless you remember what I told you earlier." Kyle stared at him blankly, obviously forgetting his earlier promise completely. "This is our secret right?"

"Whatever you want Craig." At this Craig smiled and leaned his head back to look up at the stars shining brightly above them. "Craig?" His eyes shifted back to the boy who was still on top of him. "Before, when I asked you what you were doing here and you said the view here was better than it is in your room, what view were you talking about?"

Craig smiled. "You of course." When he was met by an uncomprehending gaze he continued, "Well you never randomly show up in my room do you? And I had noticed that you tend to come by here at night, so I figured I would come here one night as well just to test out that little theory of mine." Content with Craig's answer Kyle turned himself around and leaned his back against Craig's chest. Craig's arms remained around Kyle's waist as he sighed happily and rested his chin on Kyle's shoulder, what a wonderful way for the two of them to relax at the end of the day.

------

Well, I hope you liked it! But there's no way for me to know whether or not you liked it if no one reviews so you should pity me for a few seconds and let me know what you think. Oh, and it says it on my profile but I don't know who reads those things so...if you want to request anything go right ahead and message me, I'll do my best and all that good stuff and will try not to disappoint you. I'm starting to ramble and I need to eat dinner so I'll leave it at that, until next time!


End file.
